


A Child's Voice Means Everything

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander adores his son very much, Cuddling, Eliza loved her boys, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philip is a wonderfully precious boy and he deserves more love, Philip sees George Washington as his uncle, affectionate Alexander is beautiful, i mean A LOT OF HUGS, like seriously this was so random, lots of hugs, pure happiness, semi-mute Philip, this idea came out of left field
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: The most precious thing in a parents life is when their child learns to speak. Their innocent little voice calling out to them, saying their names, how much they care and love them and everything is the best feeling in the world. And for Alexander, his son was so incredibly perfect in every way, everything his boy did brought an instant smile to both his and Eliza's face's.So then why at age three had his son still not uttered a word?





	A Child's Voice Means Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've written three Hamilton fics in the span of three days. What. Is. Happening?

Most children say their first words around 9 months before they say simple words like "Mama", or "Papa", or ones like "no" or "bye bye". But not Philip, he said nothing for the first few of his young life. On the outside, Alexander tried not to let it bother him, Eliza attempted to do the same. But on the inside he was dying, he was so very concerned for his son, because why wasn't he talking? He knew his boy was smart, that he'd one day blow everyone away with how great he was, so then why using that voice Alexander knew that he had to awe them all? They both agreed that even if their son never spoke at all, that they would still love him with all their hearts.

At first they didn't think anything was wrong, at age three Philip was running around and squealing, smiling at them both when he accomplished a feat that seemed so small in the eyes of an adult but in the eyes of a child was the best thing ever. They were content with their boy, and how amazing he already was. But then slowly, Alexander began to notice that children young then his son were already mimicking words they've heard from adults around them.

Alexander's concern intensified on the days that followed.

He had decided to take Philip on an outing around the neighborhood. It was one of those rare days where Alexander wasn't called into President Washington's office and with Eliza visiting Angelica in London and would be arriving home in two days time, it was just him and Philip. It was such a beautiful day and Philip was quietly playing with his blocked on the carpet in his study. And since he was getting no where with the drafts he'd been attempting to finish Hamilton concluded that they both deserved some fresh air. Putting his quill down, he turned around to face his son.

"Pip." He called to the three year old, and Alexander could simply smile when his son looked up, meeting his father's gaze. "How about you and I go for a walk, huh?" He inquired softly, as he bent down on the floor and held his arms, an open invitation. To which Philip accepted instantly, his eyes beaming with delight as he shot up from where he was sitting and ran into Alexander's arms. Hamilton took a moment to embrace his son for a few minutes before standing. Pulling their coats on, as it was slightly chilly outside, Alexander walked the streets New York City. Together, the two of them enjoyed the sights of the city, even though they weren't use to the city life style just yet, Philip was always ecstatic to go out, he would looked frantically around, pointing at things and looking at his father in such amazement that Alexander could hardly contain himself.

They ended up in a park, and he silently thank god for such salvation as his son was getting rather fussy, not wanting to be held anymore, Alexander set his son down on the ground. Sitting on a bench, he watched Philip play around with the local ducks that where walking around the grass. "Well, if it isn't Alexander." A voice greeted him towards his left. Turning, he saw that it was no one but Burr.

"Aaron Burr, sir." He returned the greeting as he stood up and went to shake the man's hand. When he noticed that Burr wasn't alone. In his arms sat a little girl, immediately Hamilton knew who that was, "And this must be your daughter?"

Burr nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes, Theodosia, my pride and joy." And Alexander couldn't help but smile himself, to think that this was the same name that had been scared to go after the girl of his dreams with the same name. "Say hi to Mr. Hamilton, sweetheart." Theodosia looked at him, and averted her eyes, shy at this new person. Scared. Alexander decided to use the same silly smile that always worked to get Philip to grin.

It worked wonders, Theodosia let out a loud giggle and waved to him. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.

Alexander waved in return.

Burr looked ready to burst with pride. "So, Alexander, what bring you here?"

"Oh, I was just simply taking a walk with my son." He explained as he pointed to Philip who was currently hugging a duckling. He tried not to exspire from the sere cuteness. "It's such a beautiful day, you see? Despite the chill."

"Ducks!" Theodosia exclaimed loudly, a smile wide a crossed her face. "Papa! Down! Ducks!" She squirmed in her father's arm, wanting to be put down so she could also play with the ducks. "Yes, I can agree with you on that, it is a good day to walk with our children." Burr agreed as he set his daughter on the ground and they watched her shoot off a crossed the grass towards the ducks.

They looked on at their children, who were both utterly content with petting and holding the many ducklings that crowed their feet. Then Philip start running towards him, a huge grin on his face, and something in his hand. Alexander met the boy half way and knelt down on the ground. "What do you have, love?" He asked as Philip skitted to a stop, the boy presented what he held. It was a duck feather, it was in perfect condition as it had just recently fell off the animals body. "That is a marvelous find, Pip!" Alexander cheered, happily. Philip clapped his hands and squealed softly as he took one of his father's hands and began using the feather as a quill on his father's palm.

He heard Burr chuckled above him. "It would seem your son knows how much you like to write, Alexander."

"Yes, it would appear so." His voice was thick with emotion as Theodosia came over and pulled his son away. But as he looked at the children, a thought occurred to him. "Burr? A question?"

Burr looked at him. "Sir?"

"How old is your daughter?"

"About three years old?"

"And she's talking?" He said more to himself then to Burr but the other man heard it anyway.

"Yes? Why? Is there a problem?"

"What? Oh no, sir. I meant no harm, it's just—" He paused as his concerned only grew. "May I ask how old she was when she started speaking?"

"About nine months— What is this about, Alexander?" Burr sounded frustrated and defensive.

"Honestly Burr, if I told you that my son was the same age as your daughter and he _still_ has not spoken at all, what would you say?" Burr gave him a look of shock and turned his gaze back to a crossed the field where Alexander was sure he was looking at his son.

"I'd say that is a cause for concern."

He knew Burr was being honest —hell he asked him to be— the other man was simply giving his opinion, his thoughts. But regardless if they were true or not, they did not help the growing pang in his stomach. "I see, well, it was wonderful to see you. Aaron Burr, Sir." Alexander bowed and walked away from the man, walking over to Philip he picked him up and left the park without looking back.

He walked the streets of New York once again, trying to clear his head. A thought kept creeping up into his mind, Alexander tried to force it away. But soon he could do so no longer. He could not deny that something might be wrong with his son. And _god_ it killed him to even this. Hamilton decided that he needed advice, he needed someone's consul. So Alexander made his way towards downtown. Where George Washington was at. Having been in the office more often then not, he still found himself knocking every time.

"Come in." Washington's voice answered from beyond the oak wood. And Hamilton did as he was told. "Alexander! And little Philip!" The other man greeted, who was always happy to see him. "It may be my old age creeping up on me, but isn't today your day off?"

"Yes, it is, Sir. My apologies if I interrupted something important." He said as he put Philip on the ground and the boy ran to Washington, hugging the President's leg. George smiled fondly, and patted the child's head.

"No apologies needed, Hamilton." Washington stated, gently. "What brings you here, my boy?"

Alexander swallowed the sudden nervous lump in his throat. "I wish to seek your consul, your Excellency."

Immediately, George's eyes widened in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." Hamilton began, only trail off not able to find the right words as he walked over to the Presidents couch that was located by the window and sat down. "I don't know just yet. That's why I'm here to seek your advice." Intertwining his fingers together, for once in his life, he was speechless on how to start this conversation.

A hand fell on his shoulder, looking up, he saw Washington smiling, "I will help you anyway I can, son." The man said as he sat next to him on the couch and the two of them watched the three year old run around the room looking, but never touching the things in the President's office.

Alexander sighed as he rubbed a hand a crossed his mouth. "I know that my son is extraordinary, he's just... _wonderful_. But recently, I noticed that he spoke a in these last three years. He's said nothing, whereas most children his age are speaking small words, and even ones at nine months have spoken their first word, Philip hasn't. Sir, I think... there might be something wrong with him." Alexander paused, once again, letting out a shaky breathe as he look at his son, tears forming in his eyes because thinking it was one thing but actually saying the sentence out loud, was just too much to bare. " ** _God_** , I can't believe I'm even saying this, I'm such a horrible father."

That same hand fell on his shoulder once again. "No, Alexander. You're an amazing father. But now that you have brought it to the forefront, I've notice that your son hasn't spoken." Hamilton's face crumpled at that, because if Washington noticed, then others must have too, and the people of New York loved to gossip, how many of them were talking bad about his son.

"But," George's voice spoke out, interrupting Alexander's thoughts. "Just because he hasn't said anything doesn't mean there is something wrong with him. Martha has always told me that every child grows different, they're not all the same. And we can't force them to be so either."

It was then that Philip choose to walk over to them, it was as if he could sense his father distress, and patted his cheek affectionately. "I know." Hamilton breathed out with a nod of his head, stroking his son's beautiful curls. "But I can't feel as though it's my fault. I fear for him, Sir. People can cruel, they gossip. My son doesn't deserve such talk."

They talked for little more then a few more minutes, Washington doing his best to comfort and reassure Alexander that everything would turn out alright, that his boy would talk when he decided to do so. And the next couple of days went by so quickly and Alexander still was trying to mull things over, accept this new information about his son. Speaking with George helped ease some of the anxiety he was feeling but it returned when he finally got home and realized he had to speak with Eliza about this. And if Alexander wasn't handling this news well then neither would his darling wife.

When Eliza arrived home later that evening, she immediately embraced both her boys. Philip was delighted to see his mother again as he ran around and proceeded to show her the feather he collected from the park. The three of them went to the parlor and relaxed. But Eliza must have sensed that something was wrong for she broke the silence a minute later. "Your very quiet today, dear. It's unlike you."

Pressing his lips together, Alexander opened his mouth, needing to explain. But all that came out was a choked, "Betsey." Her hands found his cheeks and her looked at him with such concern he hesitated in having to tell her. "Have you noticed... that Philip hasn't said anything?"He bowed his head slightly, placing his hand on top of hers and Eliza used the other one to stroke his hair.

"Sweetheart, I don't understand." Confusing laced throughout her voice.

Inhaling a deep shaky breathe."I think there might might be something wrong with him."

Eliza's expression turned to shock. "Alexander!" His wife exclaimed, still shocked that he could say such a thing as her hands fell from his face.

"All the other kids his age are speaking, not full lines but they are saying simple _words_. He hasn't even call his 'Mama' or 'Papa'. Words that I _know —_ even if I don't remember— I was saying by the time I was his age. And I know you were also. " Eliza was silent as he explained his claims, and it killed him that she was. "Surely, you must have noticed too?"

He watched as Eliza turned her head towards their child, who was playing with his blocks. Alexander watched as tears gathered in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. His heart clinched in his chest at the sight. "Oh _Betsey_." His voice above a whisper as he embraced her.

Silently, she cried into his shoulder, "Alexander... What are we suppose to do?"

"I spoke to President Washington, a few days ago. He advised me to take it in strides. That you and I will get through this with time." He informed her as he gently ran his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her temple. "And... even if he never speaks. We won't love him any less."

" _Never_." Eliza confirmed.

They'd love Philip even if he never uttered a word. No Matter how much it would kill them on the inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest once again, when i sat down yesterday to write this fic, this wasn't where I intended it to go. At first it was just going to be a few paragraphs of the many time Philip has said "Papi" and "Papa" in Alexander's life, and how that one word means so very much to him. And then it warped into a Mute Philip fic. Which I have decided that Mute Philip is fuking beautiful, precious, and I love him so damn much. 
> 
> Anyway, if any of you have the time, I would love to see your feedback in the comments on how you feel so far about this new Hamilton ditty?


End file.
